1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water/air treatment systems which achieve the functions of (1) purifying air with water, (2) purifying water with forced air, (3) cooling waste hot water and recovering waste heat by using cold air, and (4) cooling waste hot air and recovering waste heat by using cold water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the application of machinery, motor vehicles, pesticides, etc., produces a variety of pollutants which pollute the environment. Various methods have been developed to purify water and air. For example, using wire gauge filter to filter water, using air filter element to filter air, using ozone and oxychloride to kill microbes in water and to remove smells from water and to reduce COD and BOD concentration in water. However, conventional water/air purifying methods are commonly not economic. Furthermore, conventional water/air purifying methods cannot recover waste heat from waste hot water or waste hot air.